


Christo's Bedtime Story

by WaterMystic277



Category: Disgaea (Games)
Genre: F/M, Familial - Freeform, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMystic277/pseuds/WaterMystic277
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-WRITTEN PRE-RELEASE OF DISGAEA 5- A drabble where, the young overlord of the Rabbit Netherworld can't sleep and seeks a bedtime story from her much older and taller friend. -Christo POV-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christo's Bedtime Story

Tick...tock...tick...tock

The grandfather clock in my little cabin chimed quietly, I boredly flipped through the pages of a familiar novel from my netherworld, knowing what was on each page made it far less exciting to read, the long trips to and throw from different netherworlds gave me a lot of time to catch up on my reading and then some.  
It had only been about a month, give or take a few days that I found that dragonewt and had convinced him to let me join in his fight to oppose Void Dark, the anticipation of the eventual fight had lead me to be sleepless some nights, even for someone as sound-minded as I.  
Shutting the book, I leaned back on the chair, wondering what I could do about my boredom in the late night. I could always look back on my blueprints and strategies to refine them? I shook my head, I had been over them several times, especially with the others. They sounded fine when I spoke them aloud as they did in my head and I didn't have enough data to start on a plan for Void Dark...such a wisely secretive demon, I would have to give him credit on that. Keeping himself as big as a presence as he did with so little actual knowledge of his being, smart but infuriating.

Sighing, I lifted my glasses and pinched the bridge of of my nose, even beginning to rub the corners of my eyes free of any gathering mucus that formed; until a knock at my door brought something new to my attention, who could want me at this hour? I imagined it was either Seraphina, being a succubus needed the energy of male beings or perhaps the smaller overlord, Zeroken finally figuring out what I meant by calling him "inane", either way, I rose out of my chair and opened the door, my eyes wondered lower and lower until they met with the smallest member of our party, young Usalia. My brow quirked, why was she here? I thought she would of been sound asleep by now.  
"Mr. Christo..." She began in her usual soft manner of speaking. "I can't sleep..." Well that much was obvious.  
"And you come to me because?..." I awaited her answer.  
"You have a lot of books, right?"  
"Correct, why do you ask?"  
"...Can you read me a bedtime story?" Is that all she wanted, a bedtime story?  
I thought to myself, none of the books I owned were appropriate for one of her mental age, Wait, why was I even considering this? I could of just told her 'no' and be done with it, maybe it's because she looked so pathetic, tired and having trouble keeping her own weight up on her fat little legs. I stepped aside and motioned her to come in, the soft paddling of her steps made their way to my armchair as she climbed on it and with a small thud, sat on it.  
I tapped my chin, thinking what story I remembered off the top of my head I could tell, I didn't trust myself as tired as I was to make up a story on the spot. My eyes glanced at her, she still sat there, waiting patiently, an unusual trait for demons to be polite, unless you were born in her netherworld apparently. 

I walked over to the seat after she had made herself comfortable on it, picking her up and sitting down before placing her in my lap. I leaned back, various stories and legends going through my mind as I tired to remember one that was best suited as a bedtime story, something long but could be easily predicted, as to let the child to just listen and nod off, something that didn't require me to do much 'acting' to engage her into the story, low energy if you will.  
Eventually, I decided that I would have to make up a story, I leaned over her to grab the book I was reading earlier, hoping the young overlord didn't have a strong grasp on reading yet, she didn't seemed shocked at my choice, so it seemed to be so.   
I cleared my throat and began to read the story, or rather...make one up on the spot, despite my current state. Occasionally I would look past the book for her reactions, ranging from excitement, anticipation and even fear, all of which suggested she was interested in my improvised book. Before I knew it, I had even started doing gestures with my free hand and even doing 'the voices' for the characters.   
As I ended my story, I looked down at the wererabbit, seeing she was trying her best not to fall asleep and listen to my story, I was almost impressed, almost. She ended up doing so mere moments later, breathing softly against my chest. It felt...pleasant? So see her so at peace, even if it was in her nature to be kind, I couldn't help but to feel pleased, rabbits and such lagomorph were such skittish creatures, yet this small defenseless child had trusted me enough to fall sound asleep in my presence, a much more powerful demon, much less seek comfort from me.  
I couldn't help but to wonder as I lied back, what she saw in me as a companion as I idly stroked her blonde locks, my own eyelids become heavy. I removed my glasses, placing them on the table beside me and let my eyes close, thoughts fading away as blissful sleep enveloped me.  
Perhaps...this one didn't deserve my usual brand of malice.


End file.
